<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pear and Coconut Chapstick by Sanmarino14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328961">Pear and Coconut Chapstick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanmarino14/pseuds/Sanmarino14'>Sanmarino14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Euphoria (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanmarino14/pseuds/Sanmarino14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexi, she thinks, has the most symmetrical face she’s ever seen.<br/>It’s not out of plastic surgery or (as Jules confided) parting your hair to the tenth degree, it’s just natural. One in a billion, phenotypically blessed but genotypically screwed, Lexi Howard was yet another girl too good for the shit she’s been through.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rue Bennett/Lexi Howard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pear and Coconut Chapstick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>. Basically a short lil fluff/reflective fic I made that'll set up (eventually) Rexi, but really to test out my writing style. So any tips or comments/feedback would be greatly appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexi, she thinks, has the most symmetrical face she’s ever seen.<br/>
It’s not out of plastic surgery or (as Jules confided) parting your hair to the tenth degree, it’s just natural. One in a billion, phenotypically blessed but genotypically screwed, Lexi Howard was yet another girl too good for the shit she’s been through. For what Rue has put her through.  She can’t stop looking at her, Gothic eyes heavily lidded under identically regal eyebrows, each one luscious and evened effortlessly. Not that she didn’t think Lexi put effort into her appearance, of course. She liberally applied sunscreen (what teenager even does that?) and repeatedly reiterated the importance of putting on her pear and coconut chapstick for proper lip care. She loved her chapstick dearly, and Rue had never seen her without it once. Not. Once. Not to aggressively imitate Joe Goldberg, but that's another thing Lexi effortlessly did, that captured Rue’s heart. She always applied at 8:08 am, 11:11 am, and 3:33 pm, and those are the moments Rue falls in love with her. Rue never thanked her, wait, should she thank her? No, that’s way too weird. Who thanks their friend for putting on chapstick, for fucks sake? Lexi didn’t even realize she did it. Lexi loved her lips so much, she was mildly horrified when Rue suggested she get fillers if she cared so much. (That was one of the best bruises Rue had ever gotten afterward). Back to her face though. She loved her nose, pale and not delicate, plunging like a bow of a pirate’s ship off to steal Rue’s heart. Her cheeks were probably Rue’s favorite feature, although Lexi hated them the most. She didn’t understand why, after having a face that looked mildly like she was Angelina’s anorexic love child, how Lexi could see herself in a negative light. Lexi was just light. Her skin glowed at night as much as when she truly smiled at Rue, although those moments didn’t happen as much anymore. Not after asking her to pee in a cup. Not after Rue said she met a new girl. She’s in love with someone else. Rue missed her smile.<br/>
Jules left. She left, on a train headed towards bright lights in the dark, towards a girl shaded with complexity. She left Rue in all her darkness to another girl who thrived in the dark. Like Jules. She doesn’t recall how she exited the station, doesn’t recall stumbling through the parking lot. She doesn’t recall the little hiccups and sobs that wracked her chest, doesn’t recall walking through the orange grove and almost giving up right there. She doesn’t recall tottering down that street in quite vigil, doesn’t recall standing in front of Lexi’s house, like a seven year old girl against the sky and its height and its darkness. The only thing she remembers is four equivalent knocks on the door, two furrowed brows, and one wan smile that lighted up the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>